


mon expérience

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An English collection of my experiences with past lovers.





	mon expérience

AA

You were the type to whisk me away into another world,

Bundle me into your blankets of love and keep me away on a cabinet,

I'm proud to say you're still my best friend,

Her kisses soft and understanding,

We were under lock and key,

But it was true love for us,

Falling asleep under the sky,

This love we will held,

A young love,

Beautiful,

True.

L

She was an odd ball,

I can't say we were in love,

But I cannot deny how special she made me feel,

Like a rose among the thorns,

But fall apart came,

Quickly so,

I'm sorry.

ZQ

Could let the old bitch roll over and die,

The strain in my brain persistent,

No time left to spend,

pain striking time and time again,

restless,

I hope you're okay.

AB

You made me feel special,

So warm and safe,

But you never did feel the same,

Nothing came of us,

I'm glad we still talk sometimes,

Dull.

Kiwi

A dream thousands of miles away,

Coast to coast,

Cost to cost,

Money wasted on a faux love,

On a fake internet persona,

I should have known better.

AL

Vulnerability,

Struggling and Soft,

Taken advantage over you,

Taken advantage over me,

We were simply kidding ourselves,

We were desperate for a soul to hold,

Not real love.

 _Her_ (BL)

A dream straight out of a movie,

A sweet day to the park,

A look at a beautiful Christmas,

A promise,

Sweet tender kisses in the cold,

An absolute dream,

Then out of the blue,

A bite into the apple of lust,

It killed me inside,

Public displays of love,

Disrespect of my wishes,

Then it came,

8 hours in heaven or hell,

Non Consensual,

Pain,

Heat flushed faces under sheets,

Death of love,

Right there,

In front of her own mother,

All it was... was pain,

I begged to stop,

A heat surge through my dying heart urging me to hold out,

But even as the flames die,

It's my fault,

I hurt you right?,

Why must you make me force you away,

Know it or not,

You fucking raped me Bella,

You raped me.


End file.
